


Of Lies And Veritaserum

by blackbluesock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Veritaserum, study partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbluesock/pseuds/blackbluesock
Summary: Draco wants Potter for himself, so what does he do about it? Joins his study group, of course.





	

“Honestly, Potter, one would think that after six years in this bloody school Snape taught you something! You can’t possibly know _absolutely nothing_ after SIX. BLOODY. YEARS.” Draco was getting angry.

“Well, at least now you know how I feel when I tutor you in DADA. I know we had a new teacher every year, I was there. And you have books with spells and everything, and you still know next to nothing? After six years? HOW???”

That wasn’t entirely true. Draco knew a lot of stuff about Dark Arts and Defence; it was a requirement for joining the Dark Lord, to know what to cast to attack and how to defend. However, now with everything linking him to the Dark Magic gone, the knowledge was not entirely necessary. So what was the thing that made him sign up for one of those study groups?

Potter, of course.

Draco knew Potter was gay; it had been in his biography in The Daily Prophet after all. Draco also knew that he had this huge crush on Potter since third year, which took great parts in tormenting him inside every year, knowing that he would never be able to do anything about it. Now, however, he got the chance, and he wasn’t intent on letting it pass. But how does one make another fall in love?

Draco wasn’t a Slytherin for nothing.

“Are you even listening to me?” Potter’s voice brought him back to reality. “I said this week’s study group is done, next week we have practice in the Room of Requirement.”

“Yes, Potter, whatever.” Draco gathered his things and left.

* * *

Draco entered the Room holding a small vial of Veritaserum in his hand. He figured, if they get thirsty, Room would provide them with water, and then he’d only have to spike Potter’s water with it. First step was to know what ground did he stand on.

“Finally, I’ve been waiting for you since forever!” Potter exclaimed. Draco looked around the room; there were metal soldiers and mirrors everywhere, and a small table with two chairs near the entrance. Potter was sitting at the table with something in his hand. A glass of water. Hell yes, Draco thought, this is going to be easier than I imagined it.

“Alright, can we get to the stuff? I have somewhere to be later.” Potter said hurriedly. Draco smirked. If everything goes well, you will be in my bed later, he thought.

“Whatever floats your boat, Potter.” Draco drawled.

With that they got to the work. Well, it couldn’t be called work, since Draco put his minimal effort into spell casting, and Potter was again mad at him. While Potter was ranting about laziness and incompetence, all Draco could think about was how to spike his water.

Finally, a chance ensued. Potter turned around to show how to cast some spells, and Draco pulled out the vial, uncorked it and tipped all the Veritaserum out. However, what he did not see was that one drop of the serum remained on the edge of the vial, and dropped into his glass.

“Can I try now?”

Potter appeared surprised, but answered nevertheless. “Yeah, sure. I’ll sit for a while.” With that he went back to table and drank some of the water. Let the fun begin.

“Uhm, Malfoy, does water taste weird to you?” Potter asked.

Draco smirked knowingly and turned around. He walked over to the table and drank his glass of water. Potter was right, it did taste weird. Could it be that Potter had spiked his drink as well?

Draco dismissed that thought as irrational (he’s too Gryffindor for that) and went back to spell casting.

“Why do you hate me so much?” Potter blurted out of nowhere. Draco turned around.

Before he knew it, he blurted out: “I don’t hate you.”

Potter’s mouth formed a small O. “Then how do you feel about me?” he smirked slightly.

“I’ve...had a crush on you. Since third year.” Draco immediately put a hand on his mouth. He didn’t mean to say that! “Did you spike my water with Veritaserum?”

Potter was now smirking visibly, apparently pleased with this bit of information. “No, but I saw you when you spiked mine. Do you honestly think I’m that dumb?” With that he went a step further towards Draco.

“Well, seeing as your Potions knowledge is minimal, I actually did.” Draco also went a step further.

“Malfoy, this was a DADA lesson a few weeks ago. How to recognise a certain spell or potion in your drink. But then again, your Defence knowledge is so low; I wouldn’t be surprised if you said you remember nothing.” Another step.

“Potter, do you honestly not remember what I told at the trial? That the requirements for joining the Death Eaters were a sizeable knowledge of Dark Arts and Defence?” Draco took another step.

The silence that followed was deafening. Silent, and yet spoke volumes. They were now barely a foot apart.

“So, this whole time, you acted like you didn’t know anything about DADA because...?” Potter seemed confused. Trust him to be the oblivious one.

“Because I wanted to be closer to you, you oblivious fool.” Draco cursed himself for revealing that much.

Potter seemed to contemplate this for a few moments. Then he leaned forward and captured Draco’s lips with his own and tangled his hands in Draco’s hair. It took a second for Draco to respond, but once he did, it wasn’t a sweet and innocent kiss anymore; now it was borderline erotic. Their tongues began a battle for dominance, with Potter winning in the end. A small gasp escaped Draco and Potter chuckled.

With every second of the kiss, Draco’s legs weakened. Potter apparently felt that and pinned him to a nearby wall. They remained like that for another minute, and when they finally parted, Draco blurted out: “I want to do dirty things to you. In my bed.”

Potted laughed at this and said: “Alright, but later. I believe we have to finish our lesson now.” He seemed to contemplate something for a few moments, and then said in that low, sexy voice, “If you do well, I might even reward you.”

Draco proceeded to do the best spell-casting he’s ever done.


End file.
